


Emerald

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drug Abuse, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lemons, Multi, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Torture, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Isabella just wanted to lay low for a while and what better way than to bunk in with the Cullen Princess. Surely, no one would think to look for her there. However, after recent events, she finds herself more and more entangled with the crime family, in more ways than one, all the while trying to navigate through her identity crisis.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

“Alice calm down, she’ll be here soon,” I heard Jasper murmur from the living room. I glanced at him to see him lounging on the sofa, tie loosened and sleeves rolled up. On any other day, I would be joining him on the sofa, enjoying the way his body felt under his shirt, but today wasn’t any other day.

Today was _the_ day.

“How much longer?” I asked, looking outside the window. 

“About five minutes,” he sighed. I heard him get up and move to stand behind me. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me back into his chest. I melted into his body, feeling some of the tension already leave. 

“Don’t worry. She’ll show up. She’s been assessed and she is the best candidate. Plus, I’ll almost always be here so nothing will go wrong,” he reassured me.

“I know Jasper. I’d still be bummed if she ends up being a total faker who wants to leech off my family. I just want a shot at normal. God knows how long it took to convince Edward I give this another shot,” I frowned, thinking of the fight me and my brother had. Mom had to step in before it got ugly.

“Look at me,” I turned around to face my boyfriend, meeting his powder blue eyes. He exuded a calm relaxed vibe that eased my worries and I smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Before our lips could touch, the doorbell rang. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the door, taking a quick second to fix my hair and straighten my blouse. I pulled the door open and smiled brightly. A beautiful brunette stood at the door. She smiled at me unsurely, quickly glancing down at the paper in her hands. 

“Hello. I’m Isabella Swan, I’m here for the room available,” She greeted. She had a smooth soft voice with silvery English accent and I just couldn’t wait to get to know her more.

“Of course come in! I’m Alice, your new roommate,” I tried to reign in some of the excitement I felt so as to not scare her off. She didn’t seem to mind much though, walking in and smiling at me politely. She glanced around, catching sight of Jasper, her lips pursing and her brow furrowing.

I took a moment to assess her while she started at my boyfriend. She was dressed casually, in a pair dark skinny jeans and tight black turtleneck. They emphasised her lean and willowy figure and I vaguely wondered what her work out regimen was to have such a defined figure. 

Shaking myself from my distracted thoughts, I introduced him to her.

“That’s Jasper, my boyfriend, he’ll be around a lot. You’ll get used to him,” I assured. I watched her watch him for a second, a little uneasy, before she turned back to me and gave me a charming smile.

“That’s fine. It’s nice to meet you Jasper,” she nodded her head at him and he nodded back, still leaning on the doorway and not moving. I was glad though that she didn’t seem to mind him.

With Jasper there were only two types of people; those afraid of him and those attracted to him. Most people fell into the former and they had every right to do so. He was tall and well built with a sharp jaw that seemed to always look clenched. His eyes were a light powdery blue that always seemed to look through to your soul and read your every emotion. He also had scars littering his skin from his neck to his arms.

It didn’t help that he liked to stare a lot.

He was quite intimidating to say the least and he had every right to be in his line of work.

The latter category, however, I found most of my ‘friends’ falling into. They liked flirting with my Jasper and tried seducing him. However, he was stoic with their advances and had it not been infuriating watching my friends betray me, the scenes I walked into would have been comical.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Isabella speaking.

“Well, I’m gonna get my stuff out of my car. Can you show me my room please?” She asked.

Bella POV

The girl led me to my room while giving me a rundown on the house dynamics. She worked six days a week and would hardly be at home. She rarely cooked and ordered takeout and didn’t have any household chores as a cleaner would come twice a week.

It was information I already knew, but I nodded and hummed appropriately during her chatter. 

“Well thanks for giving me a rundown. I work part time at a club and study part time so I will be in and out the house. I hope you don’t mind,” Of course she didn’t but I had to play the part of shy and overly sweet Isabella Swan.

“No no it’s fine. You’re just like Jasper then. He shows up at random times in the night and leaves too so I’m used to it,” she giggled. I laughed along with her.

“Well this is it, your new home,” she waved a manicured hand around the room and I looked around, impressed with the space. There was a large queen sized bed, a vanity set, a large desk with a computer, a walk in wardrobe and an en suite bathroom. It was spacious with plenty of storage.

“I’ll let you get unpacked, if you need anything, just ask me or Jasper,” she gave my arm a gentle squeeze before almost skipping out the room.

It was hard not to like the girl. She was so sincere and welcoming, it warmed my chest and her optimism gave me hope. 

I shook my head and headed out to my car. It was an old BMW M5, so typical that it blended in with everyday traffic. Although, it did stick out like a sore thumb in this uptown neighbourhood with their flashy sport cars and sleek Mercs. I vaguely wondered if I should upgrade my car.

I pulled out two suitcases and a duffel bag from the back, quickly heading inside with my luggage. I hauled them up the stairs, grunting slightly with the effort before pushing them indoors. Before I could carry them to my room, two strong hands pulled the suitcases from my arms.

“Let me help you with those,” a quiet voice murmured. Jasper had grabbed them from me and began walking towards my room. I followed him silently, a little surprised by his sudden appearance.

”Thanks for the help,” I let out in an awkward breath. He eyed me for a moment, before nodding once again and disappearing.

I quickly began sorting through my things, shoving the smaller suitcase at the back of the wardrobe and covering it behind my newly hanging clothes. Once that was out of the way, I let out a breath I hadn’t known I had been holding and collapsed onto the bed.

My aching body begged for rest and soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up two hours later, feeling refreshed. Sitting up, I checked my phone while flexing my numb hand. With no notifications, I got up, changing into workout clothes, figuring I'd pay an overdue visit to Jacob at the gym.

I slipped on some dark grey joggers with my sports bra. I pulled on the long sleeved matching grey crop top and slipped on my running shoes. I twisted my hair into a French braid so that it was out of my face and fell down my back.

I left my room and wandered into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The fridge was mostly empty, aside from milk and bread and some basic vegetables. I frowned, deciding I would go shopping for some groceries later.

"Oh hey, you're up. I figured you must've taken a nap or something," Alice came into the kitchen, shortly followed by Jasper. I'd later learn that where there was one, there was always the other.

"Yeah, I had a long day, moving and all," I shrugged. "Do you mind if I go grocery shopping," I asked. I picked up an apple and took a bite.

"Yeah sure, but I'm not much of a cook. I just get takeout or I go out," she smiled. I nodded.

"I'm leaving now, I guess I'll see you soon," I said, grabbing my purse and car keys to head out.

"Have fun!" Alice waved. I smiled and gave a small wave back, jumping into my old car and driving downtown.

After an uneventful drive, I arrived at the humble building. Grabbing my stuff, I headed inside and was greeted by the smell of sweat. The place was busy with several men and a few odd women here and there. I caught Embry and Quil fighting in the ring, with Jacob shouting instructions from the sidelines.

"Embry keep your hands up!"

"Quil don't forget your footing!"

"This is boxing Embry, you're supposed to hit back!"

I chuckled, deciding to warm up while waiting. I started with some simple stretches before picking it up with the skipping rope. I kept up the skipping until my chest burned and my heart thrummed. Without slowing down, I dropped down and did my standard pushups, finishing it with a two minute plank that burned my abdominal muscles.

My muscles ached, but I revelled in it and continued with some crunches. I was finishing up with a wall sit when a large figure approached me.

"Look who decided to show up!" I stood up and fell into the tight embrace of my oldest friend.

"Hey Jacob, it's been too long," I smiled into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter before letting go.

"Aw let me get some of that sugar!" I was pulled into a tighter hug and swung around by an overly enthusiastic Embry. I laughed, patting the big oaf on the back.

"Put my girl down," Quil said, shoving Embry away from me and pulling me into his arms.

"Okay guys, quit passing me around like a fucking blunt," I laughed. Once I was put down, I turned to Jacob, a smirk on my face.

"Ready for a one-on-one?" Jacob answered with a devilish smirk of his own.

"Only if you are M'lady," he gave a sarcastic bow, and gestured for me to get in the ring with a flourish of his hand. I gave a sarcastic courtesy of my own before making my way.

Two hours seemed to fly by just like that. I had my ass handed to me a couple of times by Jacob, but I handed his own ass to him a few times too. All in all, despite the fresh bruises on my ass and legs, it was a good session.

"You're slacking Swan, you need to work on your punches," Jacob grinned, his face glistening with sweat as he undid his hand wraps. I shook my head, wiping at my face with a hand towel.

"You're getting old, you're slow on your feet Jake," I retorted, shaking my head at him as I undid my own hand wrap. Feeling his gaze on the side of my face, I turned to face him. His dark eyes were staring at me, analysing my face. For a while, it was silent, him trying to analyse my profile while I calmed down from our sparring session.

"What happened Bella?" I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. I took the seat besides him, looking down at my hands, not knowing how to answer his question.

"I worry about you, you know. You're gonna get yourself killed," he continued.

"Don't," I shook my head at him, standing up and grabbing my things.

"Wait Bells-,"

"I'm grabbing some food and heading home. I'll see you soon," I said, cutting off the conversation before it headed in that direction.

"Goodbye Jacob," I called out as I left, not looking at him behind me.

I got in my car and sighed, rubbing my eyes and temples. After a moment, I started the car and drove to the nearest supermarket.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to listen to music to get me in a better mood before I went home. The conversation with Jacob only served as a remainder of why I was truly here and the hell that was surely to come.

I put in my wireless headphones and smiled to myself as some soothing RB tunes played.

It was strange, we had never been allowed to listen to any music asides from classical as children. And even then, it was only during our free time, which we would only get an hour of every week. If we were good that was.

Earphones and headphones were not allowed either as they served as a distraction. We had to always be on guard and vigilant, ready for anything.

That one I learnt the hard way.

Shaking the dark thoughts away, I headed into the large red supermarket, letting the smooth voice of the singer serenade me.

An hour later, I was driving back home in my old car, pulling the rusting machine into the driveway of the impressive two storey.

Alice’s yellow Porsche was parked there, next to Jasper’s sleek Merc. I really needed to upgrade my car. I shuffled all the shopping inside, internally wondering what kind of car I should get.

Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and I was pretty sure I could hear some moaning coming from above. Grimacing, I turned my music up, switching to a more rock genre to block the sounds of passionate love making.

I decided to cook something light yet satisfying so I chose to make some classic shrimp carbonara.

I slowly lost myself in the music and the process of cooking. I remember Old Olga limping around in the kitchen, throwing things into the pot and always making the most wonderful concoctions. It was like magic to young me.

After I had told _him_ I wanted to learn how to cook, I had been expecting the usual back hand and harsh words so I was surprised when he agreed. He quickly took the enjoyment out of it and emphasised accuracy and timing, punishing me for the slightest miscalculation.

To him, cooking was a chemistry, a calculated science with no room for error.

I much preferred Olga’s approach. To her, it was an art where deviance from recipes boasted individualism.

I could just picture her beady eyes staring me down, a scowl twisted on her wrinkled lips. I shook my head to my self, flipping the salmon, enjoying the satisfying sound of it sizzling on the pan.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sudden feeling someone was watching me. I whirled around, my eyes meeting unfamiliar green ones.

I took a second to assess him.

Tall. Well built. He had an expensive suit, the cuffs and top buttons undone. He had messy bronze hair and deep emerald eyes. His pink lips were lifted into a cocky smirk.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he stepped closer. His voice was deep and smooth; sultry and suggestive. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering who the fuck he was.

He took my silence as a chance to take quick long strides, so he stood less than a foot away from me, staring me down. He made my 5’8” seem dwarf like.

He leaned forward, one of his hands resting on the counter behind me while the other was reaching for me. Not liking this new position at all, I snapped out of whatever daze I was in. My hand quickly found the large kitchen knife and pointed it at his throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” I hissed. He looked surprised, looking down at the knife held at his throat. Holding his hands up, he stepped back. I watched as his eyes glanced at the hand that held the knife. He looked back at me, his smirk falling off his face and eyes narrowing at me.

Realising what he was going to do a second too late, he charged at me but I quickly stepped to the side, twisting so I stood behind him. Not expecting me to move, his step faltered and I used that to my advantage, kicking him forward so he fell into the counter. His hands reached out to catch him and before he could turn around, I grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back and bringing the knife to his throat from behind.

“I said who are you?” I repeated, leaning my face close to his ear. He smelt nice, like body wash and expensive cologne. Very masculine and very sexy. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud gasp.

“Oh my gosh Isabella no!” I looked up at the voice to see Alice looking startled and I blanched. Jasper rushed into the kitchen at her cry, his usually composed face showing his surprise.

“This guy just walked in the house. Do you know him?” I asked. Jasper let out a sound that sounded like a mix between amusement and disbelief.

“He’s my brother!” I immediately let go of the man, stepping back and putting the knife back in its place.

I watched as the guy rubbed his throat and rolled his shoulders before turning to face me.

“I’m Edward Cullen, since you wanted to know,” I could hear the barely held back growl in his voice. His eyes were dark and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Well shit.

I hadn’t counted on running into any other Cullens and my lack of planning was costing me. I frowned at my self. Jacob was right, I was slacking.

“Sorry. I didn’t know,” I gave him a small sheepish smile. His face never changed and his eyes remained on my face, not giving any indication he heard or accepted my words.

Not that I was bothered.

Silence fell over us and Alice kept shifting awkwardly, watching her brother anxiously. Edward’s gaze roamed over my body, lingering on certain places longer than others. I had taken off my top so I was only in my sports bra. I kept my best poker face, meeting his heated gaze unflinchingly.

Jasper appeared to be amused at the whole ordeal.

_“_So you’re Alice’s new roommate,” he drawled, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” I replied. Not wanting my food to get cold, I attempted to grab a plate but the cocky green eyed bastard blocked the cabinet with his body. “Excuse me,” I gestured to the cabinet behind his head. He smirked at me, but made no move to get out the way.

“Edward stop being a dick,” Alice hissed. He ignored her too. Not wanting to ask again, I stepped infront of him, my arm reaching over his shoulder to open the cabinet and plucked a plate from the rack.

I could feel his body heat and smell the faint whiff of his aftershave. My body brushed his as I tiptoed over him, my arm clumsily rubbing against his chest before I stepped back.

I turned around to face the stove, plating my food.

“I’ve made enough for everyone in case you’re hungry,” I glanced at Alice. She was glaring at her brother but gave me a quick smile when she met my eye.

“Thank you, I’m actually quite hungry,” she said sheepishly, glancing at Jasper and blushing. I chuckled at her.

“You know what? I’m hungry too. Let’s eat,” with a dramatic clap of his hands and a devilish grin, Edward grabbed a plate and turned to me with a smirk.

This was going to be a long evening.


End file.
